The present invention relates to people mover systems and more particularly to guideway switches for such systems.
In cross referenced basic patent application Ser. No. 07/211,723 (WE 53893), a general background description is presented and there is disclosed the structure and operation of a new rotary guideway switch and a new guideway configuration for people mover systems. That disclosure embodies a plurality of basic and improvement inventions and accordingly a family of patent applications, including the present application and those applications listed in the Cross-Reference section, are being filed concurrently in correspondence to the respective inventions.
The present patent application is directed to structure employed to lock the rotary guideway switch safely in selected positions.